


E350tb’s Flight Back Home

by needforsuv



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Airplanes, Airports, Metafiction, Multi, Other, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needforsuv/pseuds/needforsuv
Summary: E350tb take a seemingly normal flight back home after his holiday in Europe; back to his world of fanfiction writing, except it would be anything but…





	E350tb’s Flight Back Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E350tb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/gifts).



As E350tb boarded his flight back to Australia, he could feel something strange in the air. Forecasts said the skies would be clear, however, he could already see strange glowing colours far in the background – further than he or any human ought to be able to see…

“Do you see that?” He asked his fellow passengers, to which they replied, “No, there’s nothing there mate. Maybe you should take a break?”

“Sounds good…” The writer nodded, entering the cabin and walking to his seat.

Even as the plane took to the skies, he could still see the strange ‘apparitions’ out on the horizon to the sides and in front. It was almost as if space around the plane itself had warped, forcing all paths to converge upon whatever it was that he saw.

When he asked the passenger next to him, they shook their head and smiled comfortingly before going back to their own thing.

“Well, looks like only I can see it,” He whispered to himself, “It’ll be fine.”

Deciding that this was just one of those strange, unexplained, and inconsequential things that selected beings experienced, E350tb turned his attention towards what the in-flight entertainment library had to offer.

Throughout the flight, he continued absentmindedly consuming media, paying no heed to the view outside the window. Slowly but surely, the strange colourful apparition consumed the plane, surrounding it completely before ‘disappearing’.

Landing in Australia, all seemed to be normal; having found no evidence of the strange glowing when he peaked out two-thirds of the way through the flight.

Walking out past customs however, he noticed some unusual signs pointing to a section he never noticed before. Curiosity getting the better of him, he walked over to get a better look.

The sign was in both English and what he swore was gem script from his favourite show Steven Universe.

“That can’t be right…” He muttered as he rounded the corner, a gem warp pad coming into view, instantly rendering him speechless.

There was just the barest of ‘security’ – one office desk stationed by a Jade gem leaning backwards in her chair with a friendly looking junior officer next to her.

Still in disbelief, E350tb just waved at the two as he continued advancing towards the warp pad, eyes unblinking.

Moments later, the warp pad sprang to life, revealing Stevonnie and Lapis holding hands behind Lion.

As they walked off, they immediately noticed the incredulous author. Recognising him, they walked up and gave the man a hug.

“Stevonnie… and Lapis…?” He stuttered.

“Well yeah silly,” They beamed, surrounding him with their embrace, “We came to visit, remember?”

Deciding to go along with it, he nodded, “Does Lion know the way?”

“Probably,” Stevonnie replied as they and Lion lead the way outside, “Come on Laps, let’s take E350tb home!”

“Hope you don’t mind riding in the mane,” Lapis added smiling, bounding after them, “We…”

“Oh that’s fine,” he replied as he ran to catch up, Lapis hugging Stevonnie from behind as they waited, “I’ll need to put my luggage in there anyway!”

Checking his phone as Lion took the scenic route, the author was surprised to find nothing really changed – AO3, Twitter, and Tumblr were still there, as well as their Steven Universe counterparts…

Whatever had happened, he was glad to be still able to write fanfics and connect with the fandom and his fans. Despite the timeline possibly turning non-linear and such, in addition to the changes brought on… E350tb was feeling as refreshed as ever, edger to hang out with Stevonnie and Lapis – whatever their plans might be… –, as well as getting back into the comforts of his home…

He certainly didn’t mind having some level of power over the universe now or even the prospect of _some_ of his writing becoming ‘reality’… Stevonnie and Lapis were happy, and that was all he really needed/wanted anyway…

**Author's Note:**

> I certainly wouldn't mind…


End file.
